The Walking Dead
by HaleyAlexandria
Summary: Walking Dead fanfiction based on Glenn and his girlfriend Samantha. This is how they survive with each other. No Maggie later on. GlennXoc Review!
1. The Beginning

**The Walking Dead**

****By _HaleyAlexandria_ - I Do Not Own The Walking Dead, I Only Own My Character Samantha.

The Beginning

* * *

"He just went on a delivery. He'll be back in just a little bit." Ron tells me.

"Thanks." I nod my head and take a seat at one of the tables in the restaurant. I look around for a few minutes messing with a place mat until I hear something on the TV that gets my attention.

_"People are scared tonight." _The man reports. I look up at the screen and watch. _"People are being attacked and bitten all over the streets. Our sources confirm that it's happening all around the US, and some think that it's some sort of virus. Many eye-witness accounts state that after a victim is bitten they begin acting like their attackers. We are assuming that this means that the 'virus' spreads through DNA contact. Many people, including ourselves have tried to contact the Center for Disease Control, but no one yet has gotten through. A warning for everybody watching; Stay inside until morning, and stay calm. If your mind is clear then you can get through this until morning. "_ He looks down at the table for a moment and then back up at the camera. _" We - We have just gotten a call from the first floor; the 'virus' is in our building... It's moving fast. I guess this means that it's my last report." _He gives his best fake smile and continues speaking. _"I just want to say, that, I love you Miranda... and - and my beautiful baby girl Charlotte... Lock the doors honey... This is your host Daniel Harter, saying goodni..." _there's a scream and the camera goes blank. My eyes widen with sadness.

I take a deep breath and look outside and see a fire in the distance and people running and screaming... I just got here five minutes ago. Five minutes ago people were fine. People start running in and out the door as the lights begin to flicker. People are covered in blood and leaving trails behind them...

_What the hell?..._ I think to myself.

Then I think "Glenn!" I shout above the noise, he's not back yet! _Oh God. Oh God... What if something happened? _Just then the lights go off completely. I look over at Ron behind the counter as he attempts to make a call. He hangs up the phone and shakes his head at me.

"Try your cell-phone!" I call to him. Lights from outside blind me. I hear tires screech and a door slam. _Who's parking in the lot? _I ask myself. They shove past the people in the doorway and stop and look at me.

"Thank God!" He mumbles. He rushes towards me and pulls me into his arms.

"Glenn..."

"Sh. I'm fine." He pulls away and looks at me. "But we have to go." He looks outside at the chaos. "Now." He begins to pull me towards the door.

"Ron. Come on!" I call and he follows us. As the three of us walk towards the car Ron is jumped by a group of people. I can hear him scream, and can't force myself to look away.

"Samantha! Lets go!" Glenn calls. I turn back towards him and jump into the car. Almost as soon as I do he pulls away and onto the streets.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I don't know. One second I was delivering a pizza, the next I was throwing that pizza at my costumer and running away." he tells me. "Our apartment building is crawling with these things."

"You went back to the apartment?" I asked.

"Sam, babe, you don't know how bad it is out there." he reaches a hand over and puts it on my knee.

I take a few seconds to try to understand what's going on. "So what's the plan?"

"Get on the highway and out of the city." He tells me.

"How do you know it'll be better?" I ask.

"What?"

"I said, how do you know it'll be better, where ever we're going?"

"I don't..." I turn my head towards the passenger window and cry silently. This is the start of the zombie apocalypse... I saw what they did to Ron...

A few minutes pass and we make it to the highway which is crowded with traffic. But people really want to leave so it's moving fast. That is until about forty-five minutes of silence later when cars begin to slow and all I can see is miles and miles of cars ahead.

* * *

"Crap..." Glenn sighs.

"What?" I straighten myself up in my seat and watch outside as he pulls over.

"We're out of gas."

"What?!"

"I didn't have time to fill up the tank!" he exclaims. "We're going to have to walk." he stops the car. "Damn it!" He whispers. We both get out of the car and walk to the trunk. He hands me a backpack full of food, water and medical supplies, and he carries a duffle bag full of our clothes. "Come on. Stay between the cars." He takes my hand and pulls me through the center of traffic. More and more people are beginning to do the same thing since they can't get anywhere with their cars, while others are staying in waiting out the crowd.

Glenn and I continue walking, when I get this strange feeling that I'm being followed. I don't know if it's the fact that people are getting out of their cars or what. I turn my head and see a group of the infected maybe twenty yards away.

"Glenn!" I say urgently.

"What?" He stops walking and looks at me.

I use my hands to keep him moving before I respond. "We're being followed by a group of... of... _them_." I whisper, trying to make sure that no one else around us hears me and makes a scene.

"What?!"

"Glenn, just keep moving!" I whisper. He listens to me for a few seconds before a gun goes off behind us. I duck and spin around as Glenn pulls me close to him. We both look in the direction that the infected were and see someone shooting at them. It's a man, forty, maybe forty-five years old. He hits all five of the infected in the chest and they stop moving for a second but then gain speed and move towards us again. Glenn pushes me to the side and blocks me with his body from everything that's going on.

"Glenn..." He looks back at me and I know he's not going anywhere.

"Hey, uh, guy!" Glenn shouts in the man's direction.

"What do you want?"

"You - you have to shoot them in the head... haven't you seen any Romero movies?" Glenn responds. I peek over Glenn's shoulder and see the man roll his eyes, but he doesn't hesitate to shoot each one of them in the skull. Once the infected fall and don't get back up Glenn turns back around and we continue walking.

"How did you know to do that? We're not in a George Romero movie." I ask him.

"I heard on the radio before I got to the apartment that shooting them in the head was the only way they were going down... and, well... the brain works everything, and if that stops working, then so does that person or whatever." he whispers to me. Usually I would laugh, but I'm not really in the mood for laughing at the moment; we're not safe, I don't know where we're going to go... or even if we'll make it there.

* * *

"How much farther?" I whisper.

"I don't know." Glenn squeezes my hand and we continue to move.

"Glenn, I'm tired... we've been walking for three hours, almost four." I yawn. I jogged earlier today for two hours, my feet hurt and the colds getting through my thin hoodie so that I shiver every step I take. Not to mention I'm scared. I shiver again and Glenn stops.

"What?" I ask.

"Come here." he pulls me forward and lifts me up into his arms, carrying me like a groom would carry a bride. He takes the back pack and flings it over the shoulder opposite to the one with the duffle bag. I lay my head on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay." He mumbles. I'm not really sure if he was telling me or himself, but I could tell that he was as scared as me.

Another half an hour passes in and out of a daze. This night is going to be long, and I'm afraid that by morning Glenn and I will be so exhausted that we'll be killed. I doze off again until I hear the sound of a helicopter. Glenn stops walking and we both look up into the sky where we see the helicopter fly above our head and over Atlanta, the one place that was sworn to be safe, and hover above it.

"What are they doing?" I ask.

"Rescui..." He's cut off by the explosion from the bomb that the helicopter drops.

"Oh my God!" I bury my face in Glenn's shoulder. Everyone stands in silence and watches their home burn. Some of them are lucky enough to see the big part of city still intact. They must have hit the most crowded area.

"H-Hey!" I hear someone whisper. "Was she bit?"

"No." Glenn answers.

"Do you guys need a ride?" they ask.

"Uh... Yeah. That would be nice." Glenn responds and sets me down. I look over and see the man who was talking. He's in his 50's and he's wearing a fishing hat.

"My name's Dale." He reaches his hand out to Glenn and then to me.

"I'm Glenn and this is my girlfriend Samantha." Glenn tells him.

"It's good to meet you... I just wish it were under better circumstances." Dale smirks and then leads us to his RV where a few others wait. It looks as if Dale is getting a group together. "You guys can stay here, I don't really care where just as long as you don't break anything, RV's already been through enough." Dale's tone lightens the mood a little.

"This means a lot. Thank you." Glenn pats Dale's shoulder.

"Really." I do my best to smile.

"It's nothing. We all deserve a chance."

* * *

**(A/N: This is my Walking Dead Fanfiction where Glenn has a girlfriend. Obviously there's no Maggie in the future.)**


	2. What We Now Consider Family

**The Walking Dead**

****By _HaleyAlexandria_ - I Do Not Own The Walking Dead, I Only Own My Character Samantha

**What We Now Consider Family**

* * *

**** Once the people moved along, and Dale gathered as many people as he could find, we went towards Atlanta. I don't know why. We saw what happened. Yes, I know that Atlanta itself wasn't bombed, but damn, it was pretty close if you ask me. Glenn and I didn't sleep that night, I don't imagine anyone did. We made it to Atlanta a few days later - it took so long because there were cars parked everywhere - it wasn't safe as promised... it was crawling with... those things... whatever you would call them.

"Where we s'posed to go now?" Merle, someone from the group asked.

"I guess we could find a building to stay in." Dale suggested.

"No. Place is filled with,"

"Geeks." I said as Glenn was talking.

"Geeks. Yeah... But no. There's no place that we know is truly safe." Glenn finished.

"What d'you think then China man?" Merle's brother Daryl asked.

"I don't know. Maybe find a place off the highway or something." Glenn responds. And like that we were on the highway, trying to find someplace safe. "I was just answering the guys question, I didn't think anyone would take it seriously." Glenn said to me.

"Well son, your idea was the only one we got. And it's a pretty good one. I don't imagine the _'geeks'_ would go very far up a mountain." Dale chimed in from the diver seat.

"Mountain? Where are you taking us?" I wondered.

"I saw a dirt road up one of the mountains on the way here and thought that it would be good enough, far enough away from Atlanta, and the highway." Dale responded. We drove for maybe another forty-five minutes and then pulled up to where our camp is now. Dale was right about the geeks no coming this far up the mountain, but just to be safe we keep the fires low.

Tonight's the first night here. I'm scared, just like everybody else. To take my mind off things I go introduce myself to the people in the group I haven't met.

"Hi. My name's Samantha." I say quietly to a woman and her son.

"I'm Lori, and this is my son Carl." She looks to me as if she's been crying.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I ask.

"No thank you. We're fine." she gives me a small smile and I walk off to talk to others. After I'm sure I've met everyone I head a few yards into the trees where Glenn has set up our tent.

"Hey." He says softly.

"Hi." I say back. He grabs my hands and pulls me forward.

"The tent's set up." He says.

"I see that." I look up at him for a minute and then lean in and press my lips to his. After we kiss he holds me. "Glenn, what are we supposed to do?" I whisper.

"When?" he asks.

"Now, right here and now in this point in our lives? The worlds gone to hell, and there's nothing we can do to stop it..."

"Shh." he runs his fingers through my hair. There's a long silence. "I don't know..." he tells me. "But I do know that no matter what, I'll protect you..."

* * *

**(A/N: Short chapter. This was just to explain why the walkers in the show are called ****_geeks _****and how the group got the idea for living up in the mountains. If there are any questions feel free to ask, and suggestions are always welcomed, but that doesn't mean I'll use them, but they're nice to have. Thank you for reading! The next chapter will start in season one episode 'Days Gone By')**


	3. Days Gone Bye

**The Walking Dead**

****By _HaleyAlexandria _- I Do Not Own The Walking Dead, Only My Character Samantha

* * *

Chapter Three - Days Gone By

Glenn's POV

"I don't like you going on these missions of your Glenn." She tells me. We've been here for a few months. That means that the world went to hell a few months ago. It feels like just yesterday though. Or maybe like a dream that you can't wake up from... Maybe that's what it is. Maybe I'm in a coma? And this is just a dream... no...

"I know Sam, but we need supplies." I tell her.

"I know Glenn... but that doesn't mean it has to be you that goes." I look over to her and she rolls her eyes.

"Who else is gonna go? You? Carol? No one else wants to go, so I go by myself."

"You're wrong. People don't want to do by themselves. Unlike you..." She looks into my eyes with sincerity.

"What'r you talking about?" I ask her.

She pauses. "I got a group together." she admits.

"Sam..."

"Don't Sam me. I don't like you going alone. This way it'll be safer." She reaches out and touches my arm.

"Safer for who? The people who get me all jammed up on one of the streets and dies? Yeah, that sounds great Sam." I shake my head at her and begin to walk away.

"Don't walk away! You don't know that will happen Glenn! I'm just looking out for you!" She calls behind me.

I spin around to face her. "Sam, I love you, but you can't decide things for me." I tell her. I look into her hazel eyes and sigh. "Who's going along?" I mumble.

"Me..."

"No." I interrupt.

She puts her hands up towards me. "Just listen... Me, Morales, Jackie, Andrea, T-Dog and Merle." She tells me.

"Mer..." I look around me and lower my voice before I continue talking. "Merle?"

"He wanted to go. And he has nothing against you." She tries to comfort me.

I take a deep breath and look around at everyone who's coming with me. "If something happens I'm not taking anyone with me again. Understand?"

"Yes..." she smiles at me and I lean forward and kiss her.

* * *

Later after the group is together we begin to walk towards Atlanta. This is probably the stupidest idea I have ever heard. I just know something bad's gonna happen.

We get there about an hour later and head to a department store. We begin to gather things when we start hearing a gun go off.

"Who the hell is that?" Andrea asks. We all head up to the roof until I see a guy jump in the tank that's in the center of the street. With his luck he's surrounded by geeks.

"T-Dog, throw me the walkie!" I say.

"Glenn, what are you doing?" Sam asks.

"I'm gonna go help that guy." I tell her.

"I'll go with you."

"No, you won't. Trust me, I'll be fine, I can take care of myself." I reassure her. T-Dog throws me the walking and I run down into one of the alleyways as fast as I can.

I fumble with the signal on the walkie until it crackles and I know I got through to the radio in the tank. "Hey you? Idiot? Yeah you in the tank. Cozy in there?" I say into the walkie.


End file.
